My Turn To Cry
by chocotaro
Summary: [UPDATE] Selama enam bulan Kris bersama Baekhyun di dalam mimpi, Luhan menunggunya untuk bangun. KrisBaek, KrisLu
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** Kris/Baekhyun  
**Rating :** K+  
**Word count** : 2,577  
**Summary :** Kris punya mimpi buruk. Beruntung Baekhyun datang sebagai dreamcatcher dan Allegreto-nya.  
**Disclaimer :** except the story, I own nothing. Copying without permission is prohibited.  
.

.

Ketika ibu kandungnya meninggal, Kris yang masih berusia enam tahun akhirnya mengenal mimpi buruk. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat bangun dari tidurnya dengan air mata dan keringat, bahkan Kris tidak memikirkan untuk menceritakan hal ini pada ayahnya. Kris tahu bahwa pria itu tidak suka hal yang tidak nyata. Dia selalu bilang pada Kris sejak anak itu sanggup berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kaki mungilnya: "Wu Yifan, jangan biarkan dirimu ditelan hal yang tidak bisa disentuh bahkan dilihat. Jangan, Yifan. Jangan," katanya tegas sambil mengelus wajah Kris lembut.

Kris tidak punya teman banyak sejak kecil karena dia masuk ke sekolah privat. Di sana Kris cuma sempat mengenal Kim Joonmyun, kedua-duanya berkenalan karena duduk di meja yang sama. Kris menahan dirinya untuk tidak bercerita kalau ibunya sudah meninggal dan akhir-akhir ini dia takut pada mimpi buruk, Kris ingat bahwa ayahnya melarang untuk menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya pada siapa saja.

_"Hal itu membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan."_

Tapi Joonmyun dengan mudah bercerita segala hal padanya. Itu yang membuat Kris iri pada Joonmyun, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang dimiliki anak itu yang tidak bisa dimilikinya. Seperti ibu yang selalu mencium keningnya sebelum tidur, ayah yang menemaninya bermain, atau diantar ke sekolah bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Kris sendiri sudah menduga bahwa dirinya akan diantar sopir sampai umur delapan belas.

Setelah menyelesaikan kelas dua, Joonmyun harus ikut keluarganya untuk pindah ke New York. Kris ingin mengantar temannya itu ke bandara tapi tidak. Kris cuma bisa memeluk Joonmyun di kelas bersama teman-temannya yang lain dan melihat anak itu digandeng ayahnya dari jendela. Joonmyun melambai terakhir kali padanya sebelum masuk mobil.

Setidaknya Kris sudah memberikan Joonmyun nomor rumahnya.

"Kalau pergi ke New York, butuh waktu berapa lama?" Kris bertanya pada ayahnya ketika mereka makan malam. Ayahnya meletakkan garpunya di atas piring perlahan. "Empat belas jam."

Dengan pria di sampingnya sekarang Kris tidak pernah melakukan percakapan panjang. Dengannya mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam diam karena gugup. Bahkan ayahnya tidak berani membahas soal kematian istrinya. Kris sedikit sedih.

"Temanku pindah ke New York hari ini." Ucap Kris lagi walaupun ayahnya tidak bertanya.

Tapi pria tiga puluhan itu cuma menunjuk piringnya, "Habiskan makananmu kemudian kita belajar sebentar."

Besoknya di minggu pagi sebelum memulai les bahasa inggris, Kris duduk di kursi pada sudut ruang tamu, cuma nomor telpon di ruangan ini yang bisa Kris bagikan ke temannya dan pada gurunya. Dia menunggu, matanya kadang menatap ke arah gagang telpon warna putih gading atau meja bundar mungil yang menyangganya.

Tapi sampai gurunya datangpun Kris masih belum menerima telpon dari Joonmyun sehingga dirinya yang masih sangat muda mulai yakin pada ayahnya bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa dia andalkan.

Selesai menerima semua pelajaran bahasa inggris, Kris menikmati shortcake yang bertahtahkan buah kiwi dengan sedikit gula sambil memandang mesin telpon di sudut ruangan. Nyatanya bahwa Kris masih berharap kalau Joonmyun akan menelponnya membuat dia merasa bersalah pada ayahnya. Kris sudah dikuasai hal yang tidak bisa dilihatnya; harapan.

Begitu Kris menghabiskan kudapan siangnya maka guru pianonya masuk ke dalam ruang musik yang berada di bagian belakang rumah yang langsung menghadap taman besar kebanggaan ayahnya. Kris duduk di depan piano besar berwarna putih sambil menunggu gurunya menyiapkan lagu yang akan mereka mainkan hari ini.

Tiap kali jari-jarinya menyentuh tuts piano dia akan ingat bagaimana ayahnya memaksa Kris untuk menguasai piano walaupun bakatnya bukan berada di sana. Guru pianonya sendiripun mengeluh kalau Kris payah mengingat deretan tuts piano, tapi ayahnya begitu keras kepala mendebat mereka berdua bahwa bermain piano bukan karena bakat tapi karena usaha dan kerja keras. Kris kecewa saat itu, ayah kandungnya tidak peduli pada keinginan anaknya dan hanya peduli pada apa yang menurutnya benar.

Belum sempat menyelesaikan part pertama dari Moonlight Sonata, pelayannya masuk ke dalam dan membawakan gagang telpon cordless putih yang ada di ruang tamu. "Anak bernama Kim Joonmyun menelpon Anda." Kris buru-buru menghentikan permainannya, berlari ke depan pintu dan mengambil gagang putih itu untuk diletakan di telinganya. "Halo Joonmyun?"

'_Halo Kris, maaf ya aku baru sempat menelponmu_.'

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya bohong.

'_Kata ayahku, di Seoul dengan New York berbeda sepuluh jam beruntunglah aku bisa menelponmu karena masih pagi. Di sini sudah hampir tengah malam, jadi aku tidak bisa menelponmu lama-lama_.'

Kris terdiam, melihat jam di dinding. "Kau harusnya tidur, Joonmyun-ah."

'_Tidak bisa! Aku terlalu semangat untuk ke sekolah besok_.'

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja di sana."

Joonmyun tertawa di telinganya membuat Kris iri karena tidak tahu caranya bagaimana tertawa selepas itu. '_Tentu saja_,' Joonmyun menguap, '_senang mengetahui kalau kau juga baik-baik saja, Kris_.'

Aku tidak baik-baik saja, pikir Kris sambil mengucapkan selamat malam dengan gugup. Merasa aneh karena sekarang di tempatnya dia bisa melihat matahari menembus jendela-jendela besar rumahnya. Kris menatap lama gagang yang kembali di pegang pelayannya.

"Kris. Kau masih harus memainkan dua bagian lagi." Tegur gurunya.

.

.

Kris pikir kehidupannya bisa sangat membosankan dan ketika usianya dua puluh akan menjadi lebih membosankan. Meskipun ayahnya memperbolehkan Kris untuk bermain di taman selama empat jam, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tidak ada ibunya yang akan menemani Kris bermain atau Joonmyun yang membawa bola sepak. Akhirnya, dia sendirian lagi.

Namun, sore itu begitu berbeda menurutnya. Langit entah kenapa lebih cerah dan matahari masih belum menjadi setengah lingkaran, enggan untuk tenggelam seolah menyambut sesuatu.

Atau seseorang.

Dia begitu mungil, rambutnya terlihat lembut diterbangkan angin sore, kedua pipinya merah merona. Ketika pandangan mereka bertumbuk, refleks Kris tersenyum kecil kemudian menunduk. Takut kalau malah nyatanya dia menyeringai menyeramkan dan bukannya membuat si mungil terkesan.

Mendengar langkah kaki mendekat membuat Kris panik, dia meremas jaket birunya dan menoleh ke mana saja selain anak itu.

Kris sudah menunggu-nunggu kaki orang lain berada di dekatnya tapi yang menghampiri malah bola sepak tepat di ujung sepatunya. Dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, jelas dia yang menendang bola sepaknya ke arah kaki Kris.

Kris tidak mau menendang bola sepak di kakinya karena sebagian dirinya takut. Dia terdiam dan menunduk lagi, yang membuatnya heran adalah karena anak laki-laki itu masih sabar menunggunya menendang kembali bola sepak miliknya. Kris ragu-ragu menendang pelan ke arah si anak laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan.

"Terima kasih!" Katanya setengah berteriak semangat. Kris diam-diam mengeluh kesal, apakah dirinya yang pemurung atau semua anak-anak memang seharusnya ceria seperti Joonmyun dan si anak mungil satu ini. Kedua matanya kembali bertatap-tatapan dengan sepasang mata yang ada di hadapannya, Kris tiba-tiba teringat dengan bulan sabit. Tapi jelas bulan sabit tidak coklat, kedua mata anak itu lebih mirip,

"Croissant." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"_Ye_?!" Wajahnya kembali tertarik karena tersenyum, sepertinya senang bahwa dia sedang tidak menemui anak bisu.

"Matamu, seperti croissant dan aku bisa melihat isinya." Ucap Kris pelan sambil menunjuk kedua mata si anak dari jauh.

"Apa?"

"Coklat." Jawab Kris cepat. "Croissant milikmu isinya koin coklat yang kelihatannya enak."

Dan dia tertawa. Merdu sekali seperti nada-nada lagu anak kecil. Kelopak mata Kris turun perlahan, merasa nyaman dan kembali terbuka ketika akhirnya si mata croissant mendekat. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kris."

Dia mengambil tangan Kris dan menjabatnya sambil terlonjak senang, berkali-kali dihentakkan kedua tangan mereka. Kris merasa ingin tersenyum saat merasakan tangan mungil itu menyelimuti telapak tangannya. "Kris, namaku Baekhyun. Salam kenal!"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya membuat Kris hampir saja menyuruh anak itu untuk kembali menggenggamnya. Mereka bersama-sama duduk di bawah pohon, Baekhyun meletakkan bola sepaknya yang kotor di samping tubuhnya, bahu mereka bersentuhan tapi Kris tidak menyingkirkan tubuhnya.

"Aku baru pindah ke sini, kau mau berkunjung?"

Mau! Kris mau tapi ayahnya akan sangat marah. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus pulang." Kris bangun dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk celana kainnya. Baekhyun kelihatan baik-baik saja, dia tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu besok saja berkunjungnya. Ibuku pintar membuat shortcake loh!."

Selama perjalanan pulang Kris sudah merencanakan untuk meminta ayahnya agar mengijinkan Kris pergi ke rumah Baekhyun. Lagipula apa yang berbahaya dari mengunjungi rumah teman baru?

Meskipun ayahnya sudah memberitahu kalau memiliki teman bisa membahayakan dirinya.

.

.

Kris berjinjit dan berlari kencang-kencang menuju taman publik di dekat rumahnya. Dia hanya perlu berbelok keluar dari blok rumahnya dan akhirnya anak laki itu bisa melihat Baekhyun yang bermain bola bersama anak laki-laki lain. Kris terkagum pada pesona Baekhyun karena bisa mendapatkan teman dengan mudahnya. Dia sudah lima tahun tinggal di Seoul, tapi teman satu-satunya cuma Joonmyun-dan sekarang Baekhyun-.

"Kris!" Baekhyun berteriak dari jauh, melambai-lambai senang. Kris tersenyum membalas cengiran Baekhyun lalu menghampirinya tidak peduli kalau teman-teman Baekhyun tidak suka atas kedatangannya.

"Kris jadi ke rumahku kan?"

Kris mengangguk semangat. Kemarin malam setelah menunjukan nilai ulangannya, ayah Kris menyetujui permintaan Kris, bahkan menyuruh anak itu membawa bingkisan karena tidak sopan menghampiri tetangga baru tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"Bawa apa?" Baekhyun menunjuk paperbag di tangan Kris, tangannya memeluk bola sepak yang sama dengan kemarin.

"Untuk ibumu."

"Wah, Kris baik sekali." Kris tersenyum senang tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sebagai anak usia delapan tahun yang normal. Teman-teman sekolahnya sejak pertama kali bertemu Kris sudah mencapnya sebagai si angkuh atau tidak normal. Mereka begitu seenaknya menilai Kris yang sebenarnya hanya tidak pandai bergaul. Tapi Baekhyun, Kris menatap Baekhyun, dia dengan sabar menunggu Kris sendiri yang membuka dirinya dan tidak menilai Kris seenaknya seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama.

Mereka berhenti di rumah kecil dengan cerobong dan empat jendela bundar menghiasnya. Seperti berada di negeri dongeng, pikir Kris. Taman di depan rumah Baekhyun memang tidak luas, hanya ada satu pohon besar dengan ayunan kayu digantung di sana dan beberapa jenis bunga berdiri tegak pada tepi jalan setapak menuju pintu masuk. Kris sadar keluarga Baekhyun tidak memiliki anggrek yang langka, kolam penuh ikan mahal, ataupun gazebo besar dibangun di tengahnya. Tapi Kris segera saja memutuskan bahwa dia lebih memilih taman milik Baekhyun dibanding taman kebanggaan ayahnya.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan menyuruh Kris duduk di papan kayu yang diikat ke batang pohon. "Tidak akan patah." Katanya meyakinkan Kris.

Begitu Kris duduk di sana, tubuh mungil Baekhyun berusaha menarik dan mendorong ayunannya sampai bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang. Kris refleks tertawa bahagia, Baekhyun adalah teman pertamanya yang bersedia mendorong ayunan untuknya, bukan berarti dia melupakan Joonmyun. Hanya dia jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Joonmyun karena anak itu sangat akrab dengan orangtuanya, lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah. Bahkan Permainan yang terakhir kali Joonmyun mainkan bersama Kris adalah scrabble yang membosankan.

Baekhyun tertawa kencang kemudian menariknya lagi menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. "Kris tertawa seperti baru pertama kali bermain ayunan."

"Iya itu yang pertama kali."

"Serius?!" Baekhyun terlonjak, batal membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kris mengangguk meyakinkan. "Yang pertama kali dengan teman." Sumpah, Kris kali itu melihat pipi Baekhyun memerah manis dan yang pasti bukan karena dingin.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah mungil milik Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun berteriak, "Aku pulang!" sampai kedua orangtuanya menghampiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar, persis seperti anak mereka.

Kris menduga-duga kalau wajah muda mereka terbentuk karena banyak tersenyum, sangat berbeda jauh dari ayahnya yang hampir tiap kali merengut saat bertemu dengan Kris, seolah menanggung beban berat. "Ini pasti yang namanya Kris!" Ibu Baekhyun menarik tangan Kris dan memeluk tubuhnya sampai anak itu terkejut bukan main.

Orang dewasa mana yang suka memeluk anak selain anaknya sendiri? Bahkan Kris percaya kalau guru taman kanak-kanak juga melakukannya terpaksa. Mereka berpelukan lama sekali dan kini ayah Baekhyun ikut memeluknya.

"A-aku tidak menangis." Kata Kris pelan membuat kedua orang dewasa itu melepaskan pelukan.

"Kenapa bilang begitu?"

"Biasanya orang dewasa cuma memeluk anak-anak kalau mereka sedang menangis. Tapi aku tidak sedang menangis." Lalu kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa, ayah Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan ibunya menggandeng Kris, mereka bersama-sama pergi ke dapur mungil yang ada di seberang ruang tamu. "Kau lucu sekali Kris. Kami memelukmu sebagai tanda selamat datang. Ucapan antar teman."

"Oh!" Kris terkejut lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau orang dewasa bisa berteman dengan anak-anak."

Ibu Baekhyun mencium rambut Kris gemas. "Temanmu manis sekali Baek."

"Tentu saja! Bahkan dia membawakan bingkisan untukmu, mom."

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu membuka lemari pendingin, mengeluarkan poci berisi jus jeruk. Kris mengangguk, memberikan paperbagnya. "Ayahku bilang kalau mengunjungi tetangga baru kita harus membawakan mereka sesuatu."

"Ayahmu pasti orang yang baik." Ayah Baekhyun menyahut, Kris ingin berkata 'Tidak! Dia tidak baik padaku.' Tapi tentu saja dia akan memalukan ayahnya sendiri, kali itu Kris hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Ibu Baekhyun tampak senang karena Kris membawakannya botol wine dan kotak jus apel yang besar. Dia mengusap kepala Kris lembut sebelum menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka.

Mereka makan sup dan sebagai penutup Kris mendapat sepotong shortcake strawberry yang lezat sesuai perkataan Baekhyun tempo hari. Kris menunduk, hanya mengambil potongannya perlahan-lahan takut menyinggung keluarga Baekhyun.

"Kris?" Panggil ayah Baekhyun.

"Ya?" Kris menghentikan kunyahannya.

Tapi ibu Baekhyun segera menggenggam tangan ayahnya dan mengancam pria itu lewat pandangan mata coklatnya. Dia berdiri mengambil piring Kris. "Eh? Aku sedang—" Wanita itu menempatkan telunjuknya di mulut dan mendesis. Begitu shortcake miliknya dibuang ke bak pencuci piring, Kris benar-benar merasa bersalah dan kesal karena dia tidak bisa mencoba lebih keras untuk makan manis. Ibu Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari lemari pendingin dan memberikannya kepada Kris.

"Kali ini harus habis ya." Kata wanita itu. Kris menuruti kemauan ibu Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan pudding beras jasminnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Mengetahui kalau Kris bukan anak yang menyukai manisan, ibu Baekhyun membuatkan mereka sepiring kukis earl grey kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengajak Kris bermain di kamarnya.

Kamar Baekhyun benar-benar kamar seorang anak usia enam tahun. Dia diperbolehkan memasang poster Gundam Space kesukannya serta foto teman-temannya. Sedangkan Kris tidak bisa memasang idol kesukaannya ataupun memasang foto Joonmyun di kamarnya. Kamar Baekhyun memiliki banyak warna coklat seperti warna matanya, juga rak buku yang terisi penuh. Mereka duduk di bawah dengan lapisan permadani bermotif bola sepak, Baekhyun mengeluarkan komik yang dia punya dari rak buku besarnya membiarkan Kris melihat-lihat.

Kris menunjuk cincin besar dengan jaring-jaring di dalamnya dan bulu angsa warna-warni diikat dibawahnya. "Itu apa?"

"Namanya _dreamcacther_."

"Penangkap mimpi?" Kris merangkak di atas ranjang Baekhyun dan menyentuh dreamcatcher warna abu misty yang digantung di dinding tepat di atas kepalanya. "Iya, aku dan ibuku yang membuatnya. Aku, _well_, sering mimpi buruk."

Kris berkali-kali terkejut hari ini karena keluarga Baekhyun. "Jadi mimpi buruk itu ada penangkalnya?!"

Baekhyun tertawa ringan, duduk di sebelah Kris. "Itu hanya kepercayaan sebagian orang tapi kami masih tetap membuatnya supaya aku percaya kalau setelah mimpi buruk aku masih memiliki kehidupan nyata yang lebih baik."

"Aku benci mimpi buruk." Kris bergumam.

"Aku juga. Tapi ayahku bilang kita semua harus memiliki mimpi buruk supaya tidak terus-terusan bermimpi." Kris terdiam menatap telapak kakinya yang bersentuhan dengan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengungkit masalah mimpi buruknya lebih lanjut dan memutuskan untuk menunjukkan koleksi komik aksinya, Kris terkagum-kagum karena Baekhyun diperbolehkan mengoleksi komik, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Wah, kehidupanmu tidak asik sekali." Kata teman barunya begitu Kris selesai bercerita, dia merengut tidak suka karena Baekhyun semakin memperjelas keadaan hidupnya yang payah. Tapi Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum lebar, Kris pikir mungkin bibirnya akan robek. "Untung saja Kris sekarang berteman denganku. Kita akan bersenang-senang seperti anak normal lainnya."

"Kenapa kau diperbolehkan mengoleksi komik? Dan kaset lagu…" Kris menunjuk tumpukan kaset yang berjajar rapi di atas meja belajarnya.

"Bukannya itu yang harusnya dilakukan anak-anak? Menemukan sesuatu yang kita suka kemudian mengumpulkannya sampai bosan sendiri."

"Tidak." Kris mengepalkan tangannya. "Sampai aku bisa mencari uang sendiri, ayahku bilang kehidupanku ada ditangannya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia berhenti berjalan kearah meja belajarnya untuk menyetel salah satu kaset dengan lagu kesukannya. Matanya menatap Kris yang masih saja menunduk. "Sepertinya dimatamu dia bukan orang baik ya, Kris." Anak itu terduduk lagi dan merangkak mendekati Kris, dia menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kris.

"Aku berjanji kalau aku tidak akan membahas soal ayahmu lagi atau hal-hal yang tidak Kris sukai."

Kris mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan tertawa tersendat, terlalu bahagia karena memiliki Baekhyun sebagai temannya. Tidak tahan, Kris menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Kemudian, perasaan menggelitik di perutnya datang.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

**a/n :** ini gara-gara lagu My Turn to Cry dan ada firasat kayaknya ini bakal ChanBaek. Anyway, setelah 4 bulan, akhirnya aku ada keberanian buat baca fic Delicate dan Lost in Paradise punya Amanda/illegiblesigns ㅠ_ㅠ

CU!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Setelah menyempatkan bertemu dengan Baekhyun di taman selama seminggu, dia bisa mengenal bahwa Baekhyun juga bermain piano sepertinya. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun natural adalah seorang pianis, bukan karena keinginan orangtuanya. Ayah Baekhyun memiliki kolom artikel di koran nasional dan dulu Ibunya penyanyi di sebuah restoran hotel yang mahal namun sekarang menganggur karena mereka baru saja pindah. Mereka pindah dikarenakan alasan pribadi dari Baekhyun sendiri, Kris dengan senang hati untuk menjaga privasi temannya, dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Hari ini setelah sekolah, Kris akan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mereka bersama-sama akan bermain di rumah Kris. Beruntunglah ayah Kris sedang pergi jauh mengurus perusahaannya di Beijing dan akan kembali lusa. Kris ingat bahwa dia berteriak kencang ketika ayahnya memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk menginap. Ini jelas sekali berbeda ketika Kris berteman dengan Joonmyun.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Joonmyun, baru saja kemarin malam Joonmyun menelpon dan memberitahu bahwa dia akan datang dua bulan lagi, Joonmyun juga menanyakan bingkisan yang diinginkan Kris. Kris cuma menginginkan buku cerita dengan teks bahasa inggris yang memiliki sedikit gambar, Joonmyun mendengus kesal. "Kalau begitu aku akan membawakan buku cerita Sleeping Beauty!" Kemudian memutuskan hubungan telpon mereka.

Kris sudah menduga-duga kalau Joonmyun mungkin akan membawakannya kaus atau gantungan kunci. Tidak peduli. Dia bisa saja kok meminta ayahnya agar mereka berlibur ke New York dan membeli banyak buku cerita di sana.

Jam dua siang, Kris bertemu Baekhyun di taman pertama kali mereka bertemu. Baekhyun membawa backpack hiasan kepala Dooly The Little Dinosaur yang pas dengan hoodie warna hijaunya. Anak itu terlihat semakin mungil karena snapback di kepalanya, Kris tersenyum sendiri melihatnya, tidak percaya kalau usia mereka cuma terpaut dua tahun.

"Aku mau makan bagle. Kau mau, Baek?"

"Aku mau muffin!" Baekhyun berjinjit-jinjit di samping Kris senang, mereka berjalan sambil bercerita soal sekolah. Baekhyun mendapat teman banyak dan mereka menggambar bersama di papan tulis sampai wali kelas memarahi mereka semua dan bersih-bersih bersama. Kris cuma mengangguk, hampir Kris bercerita hal yang biasa dijalaninya dan sadar bahwa itu tidak sama sekali menarik jadi dia berhenti bercerita sebelum selesai. Baekhyun merengek meminta Kris untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya, bahkan menarik-narik baju Kris. Tapi beruntunglah mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam toko Dunkin Donuts di persimpangan jalan yang cukup jauh dari rumah keduanya.

Baekhyun berjinjit kesusahan, merengut karena bacaannya berada jauh dari atas kepalanya. Kris sendiri sudah cukup tinggi untuk menyentuh konter dan bisa memilih menu dari sana. "Aku mau teh karamel satu dan cheddar cheese bagles."

"Ukh," Baekhyun menirukan ekspresi comedian di televisi yang selalu ditontonnya, "Kris seperti orangtua. Bahkan ibuku lebih suka blueberry." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tiba-tiba, tangannya yang berada di dalam saku hoodie kembali keluar bersama kain jahitan. Dia terdiam melihat dua buah koin perak di tangan kirinya.

"A-aku mau donat biasa." Katanya pelan membuat Kris merasa tidak enak. Dia berbicara pada penjaga kasir untuk membungkuskannya satu boks medium yang berisi donat dan muffin sesuai selera Baekhyun; super manis. "Kau mau minum apa, Baek?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, kepalanya tidak pernah tertunduk kalau kecewa atau sedih, tapi matanya kelihatan lebih sayu dan Kris tidak pernah menyukainya.

"Tambahkan Strawberry Coolatta-nya ya." Kris berbisik di depan konter.

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum lebar kemudian mengambil boks medium yang mulai diisi dengan tiga muffin yang rasanya berbeda-beda serta donat-donat kecil. Begitu selesai, Kris tetap membiarkan Baekhyun membayar donat _plain_-nya dan mengambil dalam diam. Baekhyun memakannya pelan sama seperti ketika Kris harus menghabiskan strawberry shortcake di rumah Baekhyun. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun begitu menyukai rasa manis dan pasti tidak enak kalau kita harus memakan makanan yang tidak kita suka.

"Kris membeli banyak." Baekhyun berbisik sambil melirik kantung plastik di tangan Kris. Teman laki-laki yang tidak mau dipanggil '_hyung_' itu cuma tersenyum membuat Baekhyun terheran karena Kris yang dikenalnya sejak minggu lalu tidak akan tersenyum hanya karena perkataan sepele dari Baekhyun. Dia terdiam menikmati hangat di pipinya karena melihat wajah tampan Kris dari dekat. Kris sudah seperti kakak untuk menjadi panutannya. Kris terlihat tampan saat diam dan ketika tertawa dia mirip dengan salah satu karakter laki-laki di _manhwa_ milik teman perempuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergumam terkesan pada rumah Kris, dia menunjuk lukisan besar di ruang tamu dengan kagum, memekik terkejut melihat halaman belakang Kris yang penuh dengan anggrek walaupun sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan berteriak senang melihat ranjang ukuran besar di kamar Kris.

"Keren! Semuanya keren!" Kris mau tidak mau ikut tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos dari Baekhyun. Sejak kecil, Kris tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan bahasa rakyat seperti 'keren' atau sejenisnya. Setiap kata yang dipilihnya harus mewakilkan bahwa Kris bukan berasal dari keluarga sembarangan. Padahal, Kris lebih bersyukur kalau orang-orang tidak usah tahu seberapa kaya ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kris punya rumah sebesar ini!" Baekhyun melompat-lompat menggemaskan di atas ranjangnya. Kris menggeleng tidak setuju, "Ini bukan rumahku. Tapi rumah ayahku."

"Eh? Tapi rumah ayah Kris kan juga rumah Kris. Kalau begitu Kris tinggal di mana?"

"Nanti, dua puluh tahun lagi aku akan membangun rumah seperti rumah Baekhyun dan mengajak Baekhyun tinggal bersama."

"Boleh?" Baekhyun berhenti melompat dan terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya.

_Beruntung_, Kris berbisik dalam hati, _beruntung sekali Baekhyun karena selalu dilingkupi kebahagiaan_.

"Iya." Jawabnya mantap. "Tidak usah yang besar seperti rumah ini. Kan aku cuma ingin tinggal dengan Baekhyun, atau bersama beberapa peliharaan. Lagipula saat musim dingin kalau rumah seperti ini akan jadi dingin, rumah yang akan kita tempati hangat karena mungil, terlebih, aku punya alasan untuk memeluk Baekhyun." Kris memeluknya segera, Baekhyun membalas pelukannya. "Aku mau memelihara dua kucing dan tiga ekor parrotfish dengan warna berbeda." Katanya sambil terkekeh geli melihat wajah Kris yang merengut. "Parrotfish mahal, Baek. Juga langka."

"Kalau begitu kita buat peternakan parrotfish di halaman belakang dan kita bisa menjualnya kalau butuh uang, atau melepasnya di laut. Semua terserah padamu, asal kita masih bisa tetap menyimpan satu atau dua ekor sebagai peliharaan."

Kedua-duanya tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka tapi Baekhyun mulai merasa gerah dan Kris kelaparan. Dia membuka boks Dunkin Donut warna pink itu di atas meja bundar yang biasa menjadi penyangga acara minum tehnya—tidak usah ditanya lagi! Kris kesal karena dia harus mengadakan acara minum teh di kamarnya bersama bibi-bibinya.

"Kris beli Strawberry Coolatta? Kris kan tidak suka manis."

"Ini untuk Baekhyun." Kris menunjuk gelas besar berisi serutan es rasa strawberry yang membuat mata Baekhyun bersinar lucu.

"Benar?! Terima kasih!" Dia mengambilnya tapi kemudian melepasnya sambil menjerit manis. "Dingin!" katanya dan meniup-niup tangan meronanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan Coolattanya tanpa memindahkan gelasnya dari meja, dia terlonjak, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Aku membawa Komangsoe yang baru!" Teriak anak itu bersemangat membuat Kris menaruh kembali Baglenya.

"Nanti saja Baek, kau makan dulu. Nanti kertasnya rusak." Baekhyun setuju, dia tidak mau merusak komik tebal yang sudah susah payah dibelinya dari hasil tabungan. Komangsoe itu bukan komik paling laris, semua teman-temannya membeli manga Hunter x Hunter! dan mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun payah karena tidak membaca komik aksi seperti mereka. Karenanya Baekhyun harus menabung dua kali untuk membeli Komangsoe juga Hunter x Hunter! Supaya dia tetap bisa mengobrol dengan teman kelasnya dan menikmati komik kesukaannya.

Tapi tidak usah susah payah seperti itu di hadapan Kris, Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri sambil menggigit muffin coklat yang baru diambilnya. Dengan Kris dia cuma perlu bersikap sebaik-baiknya dan menjauhi topik ayah, maka _voilà!_ Baekhyun sudah bisa membicarakan apa saja dengan Kris yang bisa dimengerti keduanya. Kebanyakan mereka akan membicarakan konser piano atau buku-buku cerita menarik seperti Cat in The Hat atau The Little Prince.

Dan kebetulan Kris tertarik dengan komik Komangsoe juga karena ceritanya lucu. Hari itu mereka membuka bersama-sama tiap halaman, tertawa, kemudian tertidur.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali ayah Kris sudah membangunkannya langsung membuat anak itu terkejut setengah mati. Terakhir kali dia membangunkan Kris tanpa menyuruh pelayan adalah saat istrinya masih hidup dan sekarang Kris tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mereka harus duduk berdampingan lagi, ayahnya bilang jarak dekat memudahkannya menilai anaknya sendiri, tapi selama dua tahun duduk di sana yang pernah dilakukan ayahnya hanya menilai apa yang kurang dan tidak pernah menghargai nilai lebih dari seorang Wu Yifan.

Pagi itu Kris terkejut lagi karena meja makan sudah penuh dengan makanan, kue ulang tahun, dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun! Kris berjalan cepat, tidak bisa berlari di depan ayahnya, dan memeluk anak itu dengan bahagia. "Baek! Aku merindukanmu!" Kris mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan mereka berputar-putar sampai Baekhyun meronta karena pusing. Kris ingin memakai kalimat 'aku kangen kau, Baek!' seperti yang sering digunakan anak itu karena terdengar lebih menarik di telinga keduanya. Tapi mereka sudah berjanji kalau berada di rumah Kris, Baekhyun harus berusaha menyusun kalimat seperti John Milton dan bertingkah layaknya Rudolf IV.

"Ingat ya, jangan pernah membahas Herman Melville." Ancam Kris ketika pertama kali Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Kenapa? Moby Dick kan bagus." Baekhyun merengut.

"Kau cuma pernah membaca versi _re-tell_nya, Baek. Ayahku akan memulai dengan: 'Kau tahu kenapa buku itu tidak laku ketika pengarangnya masih hidup dan laku setelah pengarangnya sudah mati?'. Jadi lebih baik kita menghindar dari ceramahnya soal literatur klasik."

Tapi karena Baekhyun takut tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang bebas seperti pengarang ahli stensilan-walaupun usianya masih enam tahun- maka pagi ini dia tidak menjawab apa-apa ketika Kris bilang bahwa dia rindu padanya.

Ayah Kris menyukai Baekhyun karena anak itu berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, dia membaca kolom artikel ayah Baekhyun tiap minggu dan senang kalau suatu saat mereka bisa makan malam bersama. Apalagi Baekhyun pernah bermain piano di depan ayahnya. Andai saja pria itu tahu kalau kedua orangtua Baekhyun sangat bebas dalam memilah kata juga menata rumah mereka, Kris pasti tidak akan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Baekhyun.

Kris meniup lilin di atas kue besarnya setelah dia dan Baekhyun bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun cepat-cepat, kemudian ayahnya memberikan bingkisan yang berat. Kris tidak perlu susah-susah menebaknya karena isinya pasti buku atau sheet lagu yang harus dimainkannya. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun memberikan bookmark buatan sendiri dari jalinan benang wol berwarna magenta dan biru laut dan diikat pada kain flannel berbentuk kepala kucing. "Mom membantuku membuatkannya." Dia tersenyum lebar menunggu Kris memujinya, maka si anak laki yang berulang tahun mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Anak pintar." Pujinya.

"Aku juga sudah belajar satu lagu untuk Kris. Ayo kita ke ruang musik!" Ayah Kris terlihat bersemangat, mungkin karena dengan begini dia bisa mengenang istrinya. Setelah menyuruh pelayan memindahkan kue ulang tahun Kris ke ruang musik, mereka berjalan beriringan ke sana. Baekhyun sedikit berlari ketika sudah masuk ke dalam, dia duduk di kursi piano berwarna senada dengan pianonya. Anak itu terlihat kesusahan karena terakhir kali Kris duduk di sana sehingga kursinya turun dan mengingat Baekhyun pendek, dia tidak bisa meraih tuts-tuts dengan benar. Kris membantunya memutar skrup di bawah kursi supaya Baekhyun bisa duduk dengan benar.

Ayah Kris sudah duduk di seberang ruangan sambil menghirup aroma teh earl grey di cangkir favoritnya. Wajah yang ditunjukkannya sama seperti ketika dia mendengarkan Kris bermain Moonlight Sonata bagian pertama.

Namun, begitu dentingan pertama terdengar, wajah ayahnya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Senyum kecil berada di sana membuat Kris iri pada Baekhyun karena lagi-lagi memikat orang banyak, dan kali ini ayahnya sendiri yang terpikat pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memainkan part kedua dari Moonlight Sonata sambil menyengir lebar menatap Kris. Yang berulang tahun merasa kesal juga ingin benci Baekhyun, tapi tidak bisa. Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang bisa dibenci karena alasan tidak jelas. Kris memilih untuk serius pada kue kopi ulang tahunnya, berpura-pura tidak tertarik pada cengiran Baekhyun yang manis.

"Lain kali mainkan Allegreto untukku seperti anak itu." Ayah Kris menatap anaknya dengan pandangan menuntut. Kris cuma mengangguk patuh. Dia memang selalu melewati bagian Allegreto ketika memainkan Moonlight Sonata, bagian kedua yang dibuat Beethoven dengan sempurna. Bukan berarti bagian Allegreto susah atau jari-jari Kris tidak mampu menekan tuts-tuts dengan benar.

Pertama kali mendengar Moonlight Sonata adalah ketika Kris masih berusia lima tahun. Ibu dan ayahnya sedang pergi jauh untuk urusan bisnis dan baru akan kembali nanti malam. Ayahnya memaksa Kris untuk bisa menguasai paling tidak satu bagian dari karya Beethoven yang mengagumkan itu, Kris bahkan ingat bahwa ibunya tersenyum lebar dan mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan buku jarinya. "Aku juga mau dengar Kris bermain piano."

Cuma wanita itu yang membuat Kris bertahan dari ejekan guru musiknya bahwa Kris tidak punya bakat untuk menekan tuts-tuts seperti Beethoven.

Sore itu seperti biasa guru musiknya datang dengan tas tangan warna hitam yang baru dibelinya sejak menerima gaji dari ayah Kris. Dia akan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruang musik sebelum Kris, membuka penutup piano dan menekan beberapa nada untuk mengetes suaranya. Kemudian Kris datang, duduk di kursi piano berdampingan dengan wanita berkacamata itu.

"Aku akan memainkan Moonlight Sonata, kau tahu siapa penciptanya?"

Kris tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi dia menggumam 'Beethoven' sambil menekan tuts sembarangan.

"Beethoven," mulainya sambil memainkan bait pertama, "menciptakan Piano Sonata No. 14 ini dalam keadaan tuli. Yifan, kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana nada ini tercipta dengan sempurna ketika penciptanya berada di dalam ketidaksempurnaan. Dia marah karena tidak bisa mendengar pujian orang-orang atau mendengar tepuk tangan mereka, Beethoven berada di titik tidak bahagia ketika menciptakan bagian kedua dari Piano Sonata ini." Wanita itu baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya soal nada bahagia yang diciptakan ketika penciptanya tidak bahagia dan baru pula memasuki bagian kedua dari Moonlight Sonata; Allegreto ketika pelayannya masuk menginterupsi dengan wajah panik.

Kris saat itu tidak terlalu ingat apa-apa bahkan tidak sadar kalau pelayannya membawa dirinya ke rumah sakit. Kris masih merasakan euforia dari permainan indah gurunya dan cerita Beethoven yang tuli, ketika ayahnya membawa Kris masuk ke dalam ruang rawat ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa Kris sudah tidak lagi memiliki ibu. Bahkan pada titik ketidakbahagiaannya, Kris kecil tidak bisa menciptakan Allegreto-nya.

Tepuk tangan ringan dari ayahnya membuat Kris sadar dari lamunan, kue kopinya sudah habis, bahkan earl grey di cangkirnya hanya tinggal setengah. Baekhyun menghampiri Kris kemudian memeluknya sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi. Kris menyukai ketika Baekhyun memeluknya, seolah Allegretonya kembali ke dalam sheet kehidupannya dan melengkapi semua.

"Kris suka tidak?"

Entah dari mana keberanian yang dia punya, anak itu melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. "Tidak. Tapi terima kasih." Ayah Kris menarik tubuhnya buru-buru karena Baekhyun sudah hampir menangis dan menampar wajahnya. Dia mulai berceramah bagaimana keluarga dari pemilik perusahaan besar di Asia seharusnya bersikap dan kecewa karena ayahnya sudah bersusah payah menyekolahkan Kris dengan biaya yang mahal.

Baekhyun memegang tangan Kris sambil tersenyum kecil. Tubuhnya, bagaimana caranya, terlihat lebih mungil untuk kali ini. Kris sampai tidak percaya kalau dia sudah berani menyakiti temannya. "Tidak apa, Kris kan hanya berusaha jujur. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kris tidak menyukai bagian itu."

Ayah Kris menyuruh mereka berdua untuk masuk ke kamar Kris dan menyelesaikan masalahnya, Kris harus bersikap seperti lelaki dengan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun tentunya. Kris duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang luas dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi di tengah ruangan tempat mereka biasa meminum teh. Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama memilih kata-kata yang pas untuk memulai pembicaraan, begitu Kris akan membuka mulutnya pelayan masuk membawakan tas Baekhyun yang ditinggal di ruang tengah dengan nampan berisi sarapan untuk keduanya.

Kris mendekat, duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan menyerahkan sarapannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau pasti belum sarapan."

"Em, tadi pagi mommy sudah memaksaku untuk menghabiskan segelas susu."

"Tetap saja tidak cukup!" Protes Kris dan tetap memaksa agar Baekhyun menghabiskan dua porsi sup galbitangnya. "Tapi aku tidak mau menghabiskan salad punya Kris." Baekhyun mendorong lagi mangkuk berisi buah-buahan ke hadapan Kris. Anak yang sudah berusia sembilan tahun itu akhirnya menyerah dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan buku-buku jarinya, menikmati halusnya kulit Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku benci dengan allegreto."

"Eung!" Baekhyun mengangguk, menyuapkan sup daging sapi miliknya buru-buru. "Tidak apa. Jadi aku sekarang tahu supaya tidak memainkan bagian itu di depan Kris."

Kris masih sibuk memandangi Baekhyun, cara anak itu menyuapkan sendok ke mulutnya, dan mengikuti beberapa tetes kuah yang meleset dari mulutnya dan jatuh ke arah dagu.

"Sebenarnya aku punya banyak hadiah untuk Kris. Tapi tidak bisa kutunjukkan di depan ayahmu."

Dia berdiri dan mengambil backpacknya yang disimpan di atas bupet kemudian kembali lagi duduk di hadapan Kris sambil menyengir lebar seperti sebelumnya, seperti perkataan menyakitkan dari Kris di ruang musik tidak pernah diucapkan kepada Baekhyun. Betapa indahnya menjadi Baekhyun yang mudah memaafkan dan selalu tersenyum, Kris diam-diam menjadi iri lagi.

"Aku membuat ini dengan mom." Kris mengambil buru-buru cincin besar yang dihias bermacam manik-manik serta bulu angsa yang indah. "Kalau Kris tidak bisa menggantung dreamcatchernya, simpan saja di bawah bantal."

"Dan aku bawa ini!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari tasnya setelah Kris mengangguk paham.

"Baek—" "Keren kan?"

Kris mengambil buku kecil dan tipis di tangan Baekhyun, melihatnya sekali lagi sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja. "Aku tidak mau baca."

"Aah!" Baekhyun merengek. "Please! Please! Kris, ayo kita baca bersama-sama." Kris melirik sekali lagi sampul warna biru langit dengan tulisan simpel 'Love in Another Town' model italik. "Kau pasti beli ini sembunyi-sembunyi." Tuduh Kris, Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyengir lebar.

"Tapi sudah lama aku bilang pada mom aku ingin baca stensil—"

Telinga Kris berdengung sampai sakit, dia melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gambar hitam-putih kemudian semuanya pudar menjadi ledakan cahaya besar masuk ke dalam matanya.

.

.

Hari itu, Kris bangun untuk kali pertama setelah koma selama enam bulan.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Kali pertama Kris membuka matanya, dia merasa sakit juga sedih. Air mata terus berjatuhan tanpa bisa ditahan. Di dalam kamarnya tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada suara burung-burung juga samar-samar bunyi kendaraan. Matanya menerawang kemana-mana, kamarnya masih sama seperti bagaimana ingatannya bekerja, novel Bleak House yang ada di atas meja nakas membuatnya penasaran. Apakah dia terlalu lama tidur sampai seseorang membacakannya novel tebal karya Charles? Siapa yang mau membacakannya, ayahnya kah? Begitu Kris berhenti mengeluarkan air mata barulah dia ingat kenapa anak laki-laki itu menangis, dadanya menjadi nyeri lagi. Yang sekarang ini dia ingat hanya mimpinya soal ketika Kris masih kecil dan berteman dengan anak mungil bernama Baekhyun.

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, pelayan yang masuk membawa air panas terkejut lalu berlari keluar lagi. Dia mendengar perempuan itu memanggil ayah Kris. Tapi Kris bukan mau bertemu ayah kandungnya, dia ingin bertemu anak yang bernama Baekhyun. Bahkan kali ini Kris lupa bagaimana caranya dia sampai berada di tempat tidur dengan jarum infus menembus kulitnya.

Pria tua yang rambutnya kini memutih itu masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menghela nafas lega. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan, Kris tidak tahu kalau ayahnya sudah setua itu, kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat ranjang Kris.

"Aku yang membacakanmu Bleak House." Pria itu mengelus rambutnya perlahan sambil tersenyum lelah, mungkin lelah menunggu Kris. "Tapi Luhan selalu memilih untuk membacakanmu cerita anak-anak." Kris ikut tersenyum kecil, melirik buku cerita berwarna merah yang ada di bawah buku karya Charles.

"Baru kemarin dia membacakanmu The Lorax. Dia bilang Kris menyukainya dan akan segera bangun. Ternyata anak itu benar—" Dia tampak menahan nafasnya, dadanya naik kemudian berhenti sesaat sebelum kembali turun dengan cepat membuat Kris tidak tega. "—seharusnya aku membacakanmu cerita-cerita seperti itu sejak awal. Tapi tidak. Luhanlah yang membacakanmu cerita Cat in The Hat dan Fantastic Mr. Fox."

"Aku minta maaf." Katanya lagi sambil menahan air yang ingin keluar dari kantung matanya.

Kris menatapnya lama, memerhatikan kerutan di wajahnya, jari-jari besarnya, dan kembali lagi pada rambut yang sudah memutih. Kris bertanya-tanya siapa Luhan dan berapakah umurnya sekarang sampai pria itu menjadi kelihatan sangat tua. Kerongkongannya masih sakit, jadi dia perlahan menggerakan jarinya untuk menunjuk gelas air yang ada di sebelah tumpukan buku.

Ayah Kris bergumam 'Oh!' kemudian mengambil kepala Kris agar bersender di kepala tempat tidur sambil mengarahkan gelasnya ke bibir Kris. Dia terpejam merasakan air hangat masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan membasahi semua yang ada di dalam. Seolah Kris baru saja mengalami musim panas dan mengalami kekeringan, walaupun dari balik jendelanya dia bisa melihat daun-daun maple manis berguguran.

Melihat warna merah kecoklatan mengingatkannya pada anak yang sudah menemani mimpi-mimpi panjangnya. Baekhyun.

Kris bahkan merasa mendengar tawanya secara nyata.

"Baekhyun—" Kris berbisik di telinga ayahnya, "apa Baekhyun menjengukku?"

Pria itu melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh kemudian menyuruh Kris untuk kembali beristirahat. "Nanti malam baru kita bicara lagi." Katanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kris.

Tangannya perlahan meraih buku merah dengan tulisan 'The Lorax' tepat setelah ayahnya keluar. Namun buku cerita karangan Dr. Seuss itu terjatuh lagi begitu tangan Kris mati rasa, dia menggerak-gerakan jarinya kesusahan. Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pelayan yang tadi kembali lagi bersama dokter keluarga mereka. Kris ingat pertama kali mengenal pria itu adalah ketika dia berusaha keras menyembuhkan ibunya walaupun mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun. Dokter laki-laki bermarga Hwang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya masih tetap sama, terlihat lebih pantas disebut ayah dibandingkan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Tiap kali Kris sakit, dokter Hwang akan menungguinya bersama pelayan yang lain, dia akan membacakan buku cerita untuk Kris, dan menasehati Kris agar tidak sakit karena dokter Hwang tidak ingin ikut sakit.

"Kalau kau sakit, aku khawatir setengah mati. Dan penyakit jantungku bisa kambuh. Kau tidak mau kan pria tua sepertiku masuk rumah sakit?"

Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan dokter Hwang seperti anak-anak jenaka lainnya. Kris merasa nyaman dan seperti berada di rumah. Tiap kali pria itu merawatnya, Kris lupa kalau dia masih mempunyai ayah kandung yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Halo Kris, kita bertemu lagi akhirnya." Pria itu membuka tas kerjanya-walaupun dokter Hwang keras hati mengatakan itu adalah tas ajaib- lalu mengeluarkan stetoskop serta alat pengukur darah. "Ini namanya sfigmomanometer." Pria itu menunjuk alat pengukur kecil dengan kabel hitam yang menyambung ke sabuk hitam. "Aku akan mengukur tekanan darahmu. Kalau cukup sehat, kau bisa lepas dari kabel-kabel ini."

Tatapan Kris turun ke bawah perutnya sementara dokter itu melingkarkan sabuk di lengannya. Kris meringis melihat salah satu selang tersambung ke perut-lambung-nya bersamaan dengan sabuk yang ada di lengan itu mengetat. "Setelah ini aku akan melepaskan selang menakutkan yang masuk ke lambungmu, tapi kau masih harus makan bubur supaya tidak luka."

"Sebenarnya," Kris menghentikan gerakan dokter Hwang, "aku sakit apa?"

Dia hanya tersenyum menyebalkan membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku cerita Dr. Seuss yang masih ada di atas ranjang. "Ayahmu sudah berlatih untuk membicarakan ini sejak kau tidur. Jadi biarkan dia saja yang bicara, oke?"

Kris tidak menyahut apa-apa, dia menggigit bibirnya sakit ketika pria itu menyuntikkan obat penenang di lengan. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah kembali tidur.

.

.

_Wu Yifan terdiam melihat punggung kecil di hadapannya naik-turun dan gemetar tiap kali menarik nafas. Tangisan samar-samar terdengar, Kris tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain hanya memandanginya lebih lama. Aneh, Kris tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara ataupun melihat dengan jelas. Semuanya tampak samar-samar seperti televisinya dulu yang rusak dan buram sampai akhirnya rusak._

_Dia berjalan perlahan sekali, melangkahkan kakinya yang berat walaupun dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke hadapan punggung mungil itu. Tapi tidak pernah sampai._

_Wu Yifan tidak akan pernah bisa menggapainya, walaupun tangan itu terulur sampai sakit, atau langkahnya dia paksakan. Matanya semakin perih dan panas karena isakan di depannya makin keras dan jelas._

_"Tolong," pintanya lirih._

_Sebagai laki-laki, Kris merasa betul-betul tidak berguna._

.

.

Kris melihat wajah khawatir ayahnya dan wajah seorang anak laki-laki di sebelah pria itu, serta merasakan wajahnya basah juga panas. Dia menangis lagi. Pengecut sekali Kris tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan di dalam mimpi. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menangis di saat keadaan sadar, menangisi si anak dalam mimpinya, yang Kris duga sebagai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

Bibir Kris gemetar mengucapkannya perlahan-lahan. Ayah Kris tampak sedih karena Kris masih saja mengucapkan nama itu sedangkan ayahnya ada di sana.

"Kris, selamat ya. Semua kabel dan selang sudah lepas, besok kau bisa kembali berjalan-jalan. Dan tidak lama lagi bisa kembali sekolah!" Anak itu menyemburkan semua kalimat kebahagiaannya di depan wajah Kris, tapi bahkan Kris tidak mengenalnya. Dia cuma ingin Baekhyun, Baekhyun si anak cengeng yang ingin Kris tenangkan hatinya. Meskipun hanya samar-samar Kris ingat wajahnya, tapi anak itu ingin melihat senyumnya. Ingin Baekhyun berhenti menangis menyedihkan.

"Ini Luhan, Kris. Kalau kau lupa." Ucap ayahnya pelan.

"Dia… pacarmu."

.

.

Luhan begitu lembut dan manis. Mungkin lebih manis daripada laki-laki dalam mimpinya yang bernama Baekhyun. Luhan mengenalnya seolah sudah belasan tahun. Luhan menyuapinya, membacakan cerita sambil kadang-kadang menunjukkan gambar yang ada di dalam buku.

"Walaupun kau sudah besar, tapi kau masih suka minta dibacakan cerita Road Dahl. Kau suka ilustrasi Quentin Blake. Kau mau lihat?" Kris mengangguk pelan. Malam itu Luhan membacakannya kisah The Twits versi bahasa inggris. Luhan cukup fasih sehingga Kris tidak mengeluh atau protes apapun. Gambar yang dilihatnya adalah Mr. Twit yang sedang menjahili istrinya, Kris tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ya, dia mulai ingat kalau dia memang menyukai ilustrasi Quentin Blake. Tapi, karena apa?

"_If a person has ugly thoughts, it begins to show on the face. And when that person has ugly thoughts every day, every week, every year, the face gets uglier and uglier until you can hardly bear to look at it_." Kris tertawa karena tiba-tiba teringat pada ayahnya dan ayah Baekhyun yang samar-samar dia rasa pernah ditemuinya. Hm, kalau ada kesempatan, Kris ingin kembali bertemu dengan ayah Baekhyun. Meskipun lupa bagaimana wajahnya dan kapan mereka bertemu, tapi Kris ingat perasaan senang yang meluap-luap di dadanya. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan tanda tanya, tapi Kris memberitahukan bahwa dia baik-baik saja kemudian menyuruh Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"_A person who has good thoughts cannot ever be ugly. You can have a wonky nose and a crooked mouth and a double chin and stick-out teeth, but if you have good thoughts it will shine out of your face like sunbeams and you will always look lovely_." Luhan menunjukkan ilustrtasi yang dibuku sambil menirukan ekspresi wanita gemuk di dalam sana. Wanita itu terlihat _lovely_ dan muda, Kris teringat ibunya. Kris terkekeh geli, "Kau kan memang masih anak-anak, makanya kelihatan cerah."

Gantian Luhan yang tertawa begitu dia bilang, "Tahun ini usiaku dua puluh, _dìdi_."

Kris pusing. Dia ini kenapa? Apa saja yang terjadi padanya sebelum koma sampai bisa memacari anak yang jauh lebih tua. Lalu kenapa dia melupakan banyak hal? Termasuk Baekhyun. 'Hal' yang paling Kris ingin ingat.

"Lain kali kita akan baca Tracy Baker. Sekarang anak-anak tidak menyukai cerita Road Dahl ataupun J.K Rowling lagi." Luhan mengamatinya dalam-dalam dan tertawa kecil, manis, Kris ingat Baekhyun. "Walaupun kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi."

Kris semakin penasaran berapa umurnya.

Begitu Luhan menyelesaikan membaca tiga bab dari The Twits, pelayan perempuan yang baru dilihat Kris datang membawa kursi roda. Dia menurunkan tubuh Kris yang tinggi sekali di atas kursi bantuan itu membuat Kris terkejut. Dia punya pacar laki-laki, dan kini tubuhnya lebih besar daripada pelayan yang lebih tua daripadanya. Pria tua itu butuh menjelaskan Kris banyak hal.

Kris keluar dibantu Luhan, mereka sudah berada di lantai bawah. Itu artinya kamar Kris sudah pindah, dia tampak tidak setuju karena Kris lebih menyukai pemandangan dari lantai dua. Luhan berjanji akan meminta ayahnya untuk mengembalikan kamar kris. Mereka melewati lorong panjang yang menuju ke ruangan utama, selain berada di lantai bawah, ayah Kris juga menempatkan kamarnya di dekat halaman belakang. Wah, _bagus _sekali. Sudah seperti pelayan dia.

Kris menolak untuk dipindahkan ke kursi biasa dan tetap duduk di kursi roda elektriknya. Ayah Kris menyambutnya dengan senyum, usapan di pundak, dan gumaman 'selamat sore' khas rekan kerja.

"Sebentar lagi November. Kau mau merayakan ulang tahun di mana, Kris?"

Kris menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan menuntut. "Ulang tahun yang keberapa?"

"Lima belas."

Kris merasa dadanya sakit. Tidak tahu bagaimana bisa sejauh itu. Tubuhnya memang sudah berada di sini, tapi arwahnya terasa masih jauh tertinggal di belakang. Dia bisa ingat sedikit soal ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilan, atau membelikan Baekhyun kue, bermain di pantai.

"Dan tertidur selama?"

"Enam bulan."

"Ooh," Luhan memekik putus asa, "_Lǎobó_, lebih baik kita habiskan makan malam dulu. Kris pasti sudah lapar. Nanti baru kita bicarakan bersama." Usul Luhan, ayah Kris tampak jinak di hadapan anak itu. Dan Kris tidak pernah tahu kalau ayahnya mendukung dia untuk berpacaran dengan siapa saja.

Siapa saja termasuk laki-laki dewasa.

Kris makan semangkuk bubur dengan sayuran di mana-mana. Padahal lidahnya kini ingin burger atau hotdog. Ah, bukankah tiap liburan dia akan pergi bersama keluarga Baekhyun dan membeli makanan cepat saji? Andaikan Baekhyun datang, Kris ingin berbicara banyak hal. Dia ingin bertanya kenapa dirinya hanya bisa mengingat Baekhyun dan bukan yang lain. Hanya memimpikan Baekhyun selama enam bulan penuh, berarti ada sesuatu tentang anak itu yang dilupakannya, bukan?

Begitu selesai makan malam, Kris menyeret kursi rodanya ke ruang keluarga yang menyambung dengan ruang makan. Luhan duduk di sofa panjang bersebelahan dengan Kris yang kini baru dipindahkan oleh pelayannya. Sedangkan ayah Kris duduk di single-sofa berwarna sama. Mereka terdiam saling bertukar tatapan, Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menenangkan Kris dengan mengusap-usap lembut pahanya.

"Dulu kau menyukai Baekhyun dan berbicara aneh-aneh padaku setiap hari." Ayahnya tiba-tiba saja memulai dengan nama yang paling ingin Kris dengar. "Kau bilang ingin menikah dengannya, ingin punya rumah mungil dengannya, duniamu ada pada anak itu. Tapi kau tahu kan orangtua selalu melakukan hal-hal salah yang mereka anggap benar. Jadi aku memisahkan Baekhyun darimu. Tapi Krisku ternyata laki-laki sejati, dia bawa pergi Baekhyun naik kereta di usianya yang masih tiga belas tahun. Kau mungkin lupa betapa aku putus asa mencari kalian, aku merasa bersalah pada ibu Baekhyun tapi wanita itu malah tersenyum dan bahagia karena anakku benar-benar membuktikan bahwa dia mencintai anaknya, di usiamu yang semuda itu." Ayah Kris berhenti bercerita, dia mengambil nafas susah-susah. Sementara Kris tidak sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan.

"Tapi berapa lama anak umur tiga belas tahun di luar sana tanpa orang dewasa? Seminggu kemudian seseorang datang membawa kalian berdua ke depan rumah. Baekhyun terjangkit pneumonia. Sedangkan kau, anakku, mengalami PTSD karena melihat Baekhyun_mu_ akan di perkosa. Ayah Baekhyun, walaupun bahagia karena kau begitu mencintai anaknya, tetap khawatir. Keluarga Byun pindah ke provinsi Gangwon sesuai saran dokter. Sementara itu, Luhan terus menemanimu. Tetangga sekaligus tutor belajarmu, karena nilaimu menurun semenjak sibuk mencintai Baekhyun. "

Selanjutnya, ayah Kris tampak semakin sulit bicara, seolah dia masih berada di sana dan mengalami kejadian pahit yang membuatnya berubah banyak. "Aku masih menyembunyikan soal Baekhyun darimu selama itu. Kau mulai sembuh dan bilang padaku berkali-kali kalau Luhan kekasihmu. Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi dan diam saja seperti orang gila. Jadi kuiyakan semua ucapanmu. Tapi kau mulai ingat Baekhyun dan meminta untuk mengunjunginya, aku menuruti kemauanmu. Harusnya aku menolaknya, bahkan jalanan masih licin karena hujan musim semi, aku harusnya ingat itu dan melarangmu pergi bersama Luhan, supaya kau… tidak celaka dan terlempar ke dalam hutan."

Ayah Kris berdiri, memunggungi mereka dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Tapi Kris bisa mendengar isakan pria itu. Membuat Kris merasa bersalah, dia seenaknya berpikiran buruk soal ayahnya. Apa sih yang bisa dilakukan seorang ayah? Mereka semua sama saja, ingin anaknya aman dan baik-baik saja hidup di dunia, walaupun caranya salah. Kris sudah jahat pada ayahnya yang hanya ingin menjaga dirinya, dia tidak beda jauh dari teman-temannya dulu. Jika Baekhyun ada di sini, Kris percaya anak itu tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Rasanya, jantung Kris berdegup cepat dan perasaannya meluap-luap. Dia begitu ingin menemui Baekhyun, mengabaikan usapan lembut Luhan di punggung tangannya.

"_Gege_, aku minta maaf karena pernah melibatkanmu dengan urusanku." Ucapnya pelan setelah lama terdiam.

"Tidak apa, Yifan. Semua orang ingin menjagamu. Bahkan Baekhyun. Aku beruntung tidak terluka parah, setidaknya aku diberi kesempatan untuk menjagamu selama enam bulan. Kau tahu, aku putus asa sama seperti ayahmu. Kalau minggu ini kau tidak sadar, genap sudah tujuh bulan kau koma. Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ketika Luhan mengelus pipinya dengan buku-buku jari, Kris entah kenapa yakin sekali kalau mereka hanya berteman baik dan bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang diceritakan ayahnya.

Tapi itu pasti hanya dugaan yang ingin Kris yakini saja. Karena ketika Luhan mencium bibirnya, dia tahu ini bukan ciuman antar teman. Luhan menyukainya. Dengan usia mereka yang terpaut jauh.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Lǎobó = _Uncle *but just for polite form to adress older male*  
PTSD = Post-traumatic Stress Disorder

a/n : pengen dibikin discontinue rasanya. salahin aja image kris sama acara exo dengan inisial ST itu. tapi yang lebih penting, kenapa jakarta banjir? ini kan bulan Januari... kabur dari salju ketemunya air, liburan yang sia-sia...

Well semuanya, terimakasih buat review, follow dan favorite!  
Kalo ada waktu, kita ngobrol yuk ^^


End file.
